Illidari Council
The Illidari Council is a group of four blood elf bosses in the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley. The council members are Lady Malande (Priest), Gathios the Shatterer (Paladin), High Nethermancer Zerevor (Mage), and Veras Darkshadow (Rogue). Abilities Veras Darkshadow ;Deadly Poison:1000 Nature damage inflicted every 1 second for 4 seconds. Hits for 5000 Nature damage when it expires. Not cleansable. ;Envenom:Finishing move that consumes the Deadly Poison on the target and deals 4,250 to 5,750 poison damage. ;Vanish:Same as the rogue ability. Lasts 30 seconds. High Nethermancer Zerevor ;Arcane Bolt:Inflicts ~ 15000 Arcane Damage to the current target. 2 seconds casttime. Can be interrupted. ;Flamestrike:Calls down a pillar of flame anywhere in the room, burning all enemies in a selected area of 10 yards radius for 4,625 to 5,375 fire damage and an additional 2,806 to 3,194 every 2 seconds for 12 seconds. Melee Damage dealers should walk away to avoid this. ;Blizzard:Calls down a blizzard anywhere in the room that lasts 12 seconds, inflicting 4,375 to 5,625 frost damage every 2 seconds to all enemies in a selected area of 10 yards radius. It should be noted that once caught in Blizzard first tick comes after 2 seconds and not immediately so its entirely possible to not get any damage by it if player moves out of it fast enough. ;Dampen Magic:A self buff that reduces magic damage taken by up to 75% and healing by up to 500. He starts the fight with this on and recasts it every 60 seconds. Should be spellstealed by the main mage tank. ;Arcane Explosion:Arcane Damage 8550-9450 in 10 yards. Only use if someone in 10 yards distance. (Resistible) Gathios the Shatterer ;Hammer of Justice:Stuns an enemy for 6 seconds. Targets a random raid member within range. This has a 10-40 yard range, in that it will only be used on players between 10 and 40 yards from Gathios the Shatterer. ;Seal of Command:A self buff which gives Gathios a chance to deal additional holy damage equal to 70% of normal weapon damage. Lasts 30 seconds. Judging this Seal deals 6,175 to 6,825 holy damage. shares cooldown with Seal of Blood. It is possible to spell reflect Judgment of Command. ;Seal of Blood:A self buff which gives Gathios ability +800 holy damage for each of his attack. Lasts 30 seconds. Judging this Seal deals 10800 total holy damage over 9 secs. shares cooldown with Seal of Command. Unlike Judgement of Command this ability can not be spell reflected. ;Consecration:Deals 2,250 every 3 seconds for 21 seconds in a 10 yard radius from Gathios. Used roughly every 30 seconds. ;Blessing of Spell Warding :The target becomes immune to magical damage for 15 seconds. It can be cast on any of the other 3 bosses, however 90% of the time it is cast on Lady Malande. shares cooldown with Blessing of Protection. ;Blessing of Protection :The target becomes immune to physical damage for 15 seconds. It can be cast on any of the other 3 bosses, however 90% of the time it is cast on Lady Malande. shares cooldown with Blessing of Spell Warding. ;Chromatic Resistance Aura :Increases the resistance of all 3 other bosses to all schools of magic by 250 for 30 seconds. 1 minute cooldown. share cooldown with Devotion Aura. ;Devotion Aura:Gives 20% additional armour to all 3 other bosses for 30 seconds. 1 minute cooldown. share cooldown with Chromatic Resistance Aura. ;Unable to land a crushing blow. Lady Malande ;Empowered Smite:Inflicts 5,463 to 6,037 holy damage. 2 second casting time. It has infinite range, can be used on anyone in the room, and is cast roughly every 30 seconds. Cannot be reflected. ;Divine Wrath:Consumes an enemy in flames, burning it for 5,000 holy damage and an additional 2,500 fire damage every 2 seconds over 8 seconds. Can be cast on any raid member inside the room. ;Reflective Shield:Shielded against physical and magical damage, absorbing a maximum of 25,000 damage. Half of the damage absorbed is reflected back to the attacker. While the shield holds, spells will not be interrupted by physical attacks (edit: In the live-patch 2.2 it is possible to interrupt spells with melee-attacks, like kick and pummel from a rogue or a warrior). Lasts for 20 seconds or until removed. ;Circle of Healing:Heals all 4 members of the Illidari Council for 95,000-105,000. 2.5 second casting time, 20 second cooldown. Has to be interrupted. Strategy In essence this fight is High King Maulgar "2.0" and most of the difficulty is in getting the 'pull' right. The pull is quite complicated and needs to be taken very seriously. First and foremost people should have a minimum of 11,000 hp (buffed) entering into this fight. The raid composition MUST have at least 2 mages, and 2 rogues. It also requires a minimum of 2 offtanks and 1 primary tank, the primary tank will need at least 20k buffed hp (which is no real issue at this point). The pull needs to be started by a mage with at least 35 yards range on whichever spell they cast. High Nethermancer Zerevor is the target they need to pull, they need to be blessing of protection'd as the spell connects, and they need to spellsteal very shortly thereafter. Gathios needs to be picked up by the main tank as soon as possible (misdirection is an option) and tanked on the side opposite Zerevor. Veras Darkshadow, and Lady Malande can be tanked near the middle of the stairs, about 15 yards from one another. You only need one offtank on Veras, as he does not hit hard. Deadly poison is not dispellable, so make sure to heal whoever gets the debuff. The tanking/interrupting of Lady Malande can be rather complex. You will need at least 2 forms of physical interrupts (rogues kick, warriors pummel, etc) and 2 forms of magical interrupt (Felhunter's silence, Shaman's Earthshock, and Mage's Counterspell all work.) The reasoning behind this is because Gathios will usually cast BOP / "Blessing of Spell Warding" on her more than any other target, and due to the nature of this fight (shared health bar) it is essential that NO heals get off. When Blessing of Spell Warding is up your melee dps will need to be on interrupts, and vice versa with Blessing of Protection. The tanking of Zerevor is usually done on the left hand side of the platform by a mage. Much like High King Maulgar there is a buff that needs to be spellstolen by the mage or else they will take more damage then they can possibly be healed for. All melee/ranged must stay a minimum of 10 yards away from Zerevor at all times or they will be hit with an arcane explosion. Gathios is typically done on the right hand side of the platform, he will be your primary dps target. He will interchangeably have Chromatic Resistance Aura which gives him 250 resist to all schools of magic, and Devotion Aura which increases all the advisors armor by 30%. While the dps is working on Gathios in the right corner they need to watch for 'ground effects' from the other bosses and people caught in them should be healed accordingly. Flamestrike, Consecrate (melee), Blizzard, Empowered Smite, Divine Wrath, and Envenom will all be done at seemingly random intervals. It is possible for someone to have Envenom, get hit with a Flamestrike, and Divine Wrathed at the same time, which is why a minimum of 11k health is advised for this fight. Quotes *Note: All bosses have the same number of quotes, omitted quotes are in Thalassian. Loot External links For Killmovies of this encounter, see the Bosskill Movies page. Category:Blood elves Category:Bosses Category:Black Temple mobs